Wonderful Accident
by Dashieluvsya25
Summary: What happens when Lifty Drinks one of Sniffles potions and something bad happens? will Lifty hate it or enjoy it? a Flippy/Lifty Fanfiction (No, its not Yaoi ;)...) RATED M IN LATER CHAPTERS! anyways, this is my very first story so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Lab Rats

**Wonderful Accident**

**A/N**

Hi guys! I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first ever story! It's going to be a big one shot… Sorry if it's bad or has a few mistakes, but watevs :P ! The reason I wanted to write fanfictions is because of **crystalblue19** and **AmIObsessed**. So, without further ado… Enjoy!

Note: These characters are human like most my stories will be!

Disclaimer: I do not own happy tree friends

Chapter 1: Lab Rats

Shifty and Lifty were robbing a bank as Shifty confronted the crying banker, Lammy. "Fill the bag with money!" Shifty yelled as he pointed the gun to Lammy's head. "N-No!" Lammy cried with her last bit of bravery. Shifty, having dealt with this about a hundred times before, just smirked and whispered into her ear, "You better put some damn money in the bag or that pickle over there," Shifty pointed to her stuffed , "Will get blown to bits.."

Lammy just whimpered and started going to the safe, "Wait," paused Shifty, "Lifty, go with her," Lifty, Muttering curses under his breath of his brother always telling him what to do, just grabbed Lammy's arm and dragged her to the back. Shifty rammed the back of his gun on the cashier a few times before it burst open. Shifty started stuffing all the money as he could into the bag and went onto the next, repeating the process. Lammy, as she opened the safe, was grabbed by the chin and planted a kiss on Lammy's lips because he knew that she had a small crush on him for some reason. She then fainted and Lifty started stuffing as much money in the back as possible. As they finished, they walked out of the bank and was confronted by, yes you guessed it, Splendid.

Shifty sighed, "Just take us to jail already dude" him knowing that it was basically impossible to get away from Splendid. Splendid just thought for a moment, "Hmm... I think I have a better punishment for you two" he smirked. Shifty and Lifty just looked at each other, "Awe shit!" they both groaned at the same time. Splendid just chuckled. As Shifty and Lifty arrived at the designated house later in the day, Lifty was complaining, "I can't believe were doing this… again" Shifty just rang the door bell, "look, it's only going to be for an hour and a half, we can live through it," Just the door opened to a rather excited looking sniffles, who quickly dragged them in side, "Yes! My two favorite Lab rats!

After about an hour of experimenting, Sniffles claimed that this one was going to be the last and final one. He then held up a vile of red liquid, "this should be able to grow your hair longer, I used a strand of flaky's hair," he the wildly grinned, "So who wants to try it!" Shifty 'accidentally' pushed Lifty in front of him, "Why of course you can drink it Lifty! How sweet of you!" before Lifty could even argue with his older brother, the vile was shoved into his mouth and he gulped it down, "Now what?" Lifty Questioned. "The effects should take place in 30 seconds" Sniffles explained. About a minute went by, "Nothing's happening" Shifty, with an extremely bored look on his face, said. "Well… come back tomorrow to see if anything happened overnight" Suggested Sniffles.

When Shifty and Lifty got home, they undressed into their boxers and went to their separate rooms. As Lifty was about to get into bed he felt extremely dizzy and collapsed onto his bed. As Lifty woke up the next morning, he felt lighter. He chose to ignore it once he smelt his brother making breakfast. Lifty, not bothering to change out of his boxers, walked into the kitchen seeing his brother cooking like he did every day. Shifty turned around and was in shock at what he saw. But only for a moment when his face turned from shock to a sly grin.

He walked up to him and then grabbed one of his breasts, wait…BREAST!? Lifty quickly slapped him, "What the hell is wrong with you!?" shouted Lifty, who cupped his hands over his mouth as his voice was a high pitch. "Lifty? Is that you?"Shifty asked as he kept looking at his boobs. Lifty looked at him "of course it's me you pervert!" Lifty accused. As Lifty looked down at his, err… her chest as he noticed the two mounds of soft smooth skin were on her chest. "AHHH! I HAVE BOOBS!"She screamed, grasping her new found Breasts. "DUDE I'M A GIRL!" Lifty shouted but then paused, "Wait, if I have boobs…" Lifty murmured as he slowly looked under her boxers, "AHHH! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DICK!" she screamed. "What happened to you lifty?" Shifty exclaimed with a deep blush on his cheeks. "I don't know!" Lifty squeaked, "We need to go get sniffles!" She continued

They quickly got dressed but Lifty's clothes were a little loose, "oh well," she thought. As they arrived at sniffles house, Shifty pounded on the door, which was quickly opened by sniffles. "What the heck do you want, Shifty? It's like 6 am!" Shifty ignored him and grabbed him by his collar. "What the hell happened to Liftey?!" he shouted pointing to the green haired girl behind him. He then noticed sniffles pants get tighter as he saw sniffles looking at her slightly big breasts. He slammed him into the wall, "Don't look there!" he growled at the boy, "S-Sorry!" he stuttered. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" he shouted at sniffles. But then he thought in realization as he dropped Sniffles 'The Potion!'

After the fuss died down, the three sat at the table discussing the problem. "I think the potion I created turned Lifty into a girl instead of growing out his hair," Sniffles explained. "Ya Think?" Shifty replied. "Do you think I could change back?" asked the saddened Lifty. "I think I can make up a potion that will cure you but…" sniffles drifted off at the last part. "But what?" Shifty asked. "But… I think the process to make it will take a few months" sniffles answered. "A few months? A FEW MONTHS?! How am I going to hide these for a few months?!" Lifty shouted grabbing her breasts. The two boys blushed but then sniffles snapped his fingers, "I got it! Just say that your long lost twin sister, 'Nifty' is visiting!" sniffles suggested. The others agreed but the 'Nifty' added, "But this only stays between us right?" she said. They all agreed to her statement.

End of Ch.1

**A/N**

So? How was it! I thought I kind of did well for my first try. But any way, enjoy the next chapter! *Pelvic thrusts* Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2 Maybe Its Not So Bad Afterall

**Wonderful Accident**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own happy tree friends :P

Chapter 2 Maybe it's not so bad

**A/N:**

THIS CHAPTER HAS A LEMON IN IT! BEWARE!

*throws lumpy off a cliff* LET THE STORY BEGIN :D

"I might as well introduce 'Nifty' to everyone," Shifty told himself. After Nifty met the girls they asked Shifty is she could go shopping with them. With him agreeing, they squealed in excitement and ran off dragging Nifty along. Later, after buying (and maybe stealing) some clothes, Nifty began to walk home. Passing by a night club she felt someone grab her waist and pulled her close to him. "Ohh baby, are you new here?" the man with an afro purred. 'Great' she thought, 'Disco Bear, the most annoying pervert around, was hitting on her. He then grabbed her but. But then she slapped him. Hard. He then slammed her on the ground and was about to get on top of her when he was punched by…

Flippy? The army veteran then helped her off the ground, "Damn pedo" he mumbled then turned to her, "hey, your Shifty and Lifty's sister, Nifty Right?" he asked. She blushed, "U-Um yeah r-right" she then tried walking when she felt a sharp pain and fell into Flippy's arms. She never thought Flippy was this handsome until now…wait, WHAT! NO! How could she think that? "I think you have a broken ankle" he said, "You should come over to my house so I can fix it up" he suggested. She agreed as he helped her walk to his house. After about a week of staying there, she started to get curious about how a girl's body worked.

She undressed then examined her body, "Whoa" Nifty mumbled to herself. She grasped one of her large breasts and gave it a small squeeze and a small moan escaped her lips. 'So that's how that feels…' she thought. Getting even more curious she slipped a hand down to her nether regions and touched her small pearl. "Ahh…" she moaned as a wave of pleasure pulsed through her body. Before she knew it, she was on the bed and rubbing herself.

Back in the living room Flippy heard a faint moan. 'I wonder if she is hurt' he thought as he walked upstairs, noticing the small crack in the door. He decided that he should look first before barging in. lying there, was a naked Nifty rubbing herself. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. HE heard her moan someone's name but couldn't hear so he got a little closer. "F-flippy..." she moaned. This of course surprised him but, unlucky for him, he stumbled through the door and landed on his face. Nifty then gasped and covered herself up with the blanket. He quickly got up with a deep blush, "I, U-um didn't... umm I-I should go…" he said before turning around to leave. "w-wait" she whispered. He turned around. Nifty had gotten up and slowly slid the covers off her. He gulped as he tried to nervously hide the tent in his pants.

She slowly walked towards him, their faces inches apart as they stared into each other's eyes. They suddenly broke into a passionate kiss, as everything around them began to slow down. They both landed on the bed with Nifty on top of Flippy. She felt his tongue probing at her lips she let it in, their tongues wrestling for dominance. He won the fight as she moaned. As she took his clothes off one by one, leaving only his boxers he nibbled her neck gaining sweet moans from the precious female.

He latched onto her nipple causing her back to arch in pleasure. After awhile she started to slowly pull off his boxers as his erection bounced out of hiding. Grasping it in her hand she kissed the tip of it then dragged her tongue up his shaft. That alone got him crazy as he groaned. She suddenly took him whole and started bobbing her head up and down on his shaft. Nifty had learned this a few months back when she was a guy and was at a strip club. (Lol)

As she pulled his member from her mouth with a small 'pop' and kissed the tip one last time. As she positioned herself on top of him, he stopped her. "A-are you, you know…"he said "A virgin?" she finished. "Umm yeah" he questioned. "Well yeah… I guess so" she stated. He then positioned himself at her entrance. Nifty gave the 'ok' before he started to slowly push into her going mad at her tightness. She then felt a sharp pain and winced. Flippy, noticing this, gave her a look of concern. She quickly nodded for him to continue.

The pain turned into pleasure as he pumped into her going faster and faster. He was now Wildly Ramming into her, her moans became louder by the minute. "F-FLIPPPYYY!" she screamed as she reached her climax. He soon came into her, both collapsing and breathing hard. 'Maybe this whole 'accident' won't be that bad' she thought nuzzling into his muscular chest and falling asleep.

_**FIN**_

**A/N**

Yay! My first one shot! :D hope you guys like it! You two AmI and Crystal!

*Slaps them with a rubber chicken*

UNTILL NEXT TIME  
:D


End file.
